Payment in Full
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Swan Queen smut. Emma babysits Henry and makes some plans for her and Regina.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Regina/Emma  
Rating: NC-17, Smut

Disclaimer: These characters are not my creative property

Summary: Something smutty: sex with the babysitter.

Regina hated that it had come to this. In the past, she had no problem leaving Henry alone for the few hours she was away for her monthly evening town council meetings, but ever since Emma had come to town she hadn't been able to trust him. He had snuck off to see her and endanger himself way too many times.

Especially, since when he came home from school that day, eyes red and coughing up a lung, she just couldn't leave him by himself tonight. She bit the bullet and asked Emma to stay over to watch him. She figured he wouldn't try to run off if the person he wanted to see was right there anyway. She wasn't sure if it was better or worse since she and Emma had started a casual sexual relationship, but she hadn't had time to consider alternate options.

"Regina, stop worrying, he's going to eat and then go straight to bed," Emma shifted from foot to foot as Regina went over his cough syrup dosage and humidifier settings for the third time since Emma had arrived.

"Make no mistake. This will not become a regular occurrence, and I will pay you for watching him," Regina said directly, as she gathered her bag and retrieved her coat from the foyer closet. She glanced again nervously to Henry when she heard him cough from the dining room.

"You're not going to pay me. I mean, he is my kid I can watch him for a few hours," Emma rolled her eyes in frustration at Regina's stubborn insistence.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea about this arrangement, Ms. Swan. I want to make sure there are firm boundaries because I…because we are…" Regina faltered, clearing her throat, unable to define or label their relationship.

"Then you can pay me in sexual favors tonight when you get home for all babysitting services rendered," Emma grinned luridly, smile widening, when she saw Regina take a step back and look down in discomfort.

"Do not speak of that. Henry is right there," Regina lowered her voice, speaking through gritted teeth.

"His ears are clogged up. He can't hear us," Emma blew it off and took a step closer to Regina, letting her eyes roam over her body. Regina's plum colored silk shirt and black form fitting skirt suit was her favorite. It was one of the few outfits where the buttons started far too low and revealed a tantalizing streak of the mayor's chest, and the skirt was just a bit snug in the back clinging to her shapely ass.

"Leave that outfit on, I want to be the one to undress you tonight when I take my payment in full," Emma purred, running a finger softly down Regina's chest.

"You sound like a whore, and that is simply distasteful," Regina explained shamefully, shirking from Emma's lascivious gaze. She needed a clear head to get through this meeting and she was already worried about Henry. She definitely could not afford to be distracted by the thought of Emma waiting for her to get home.

"Oh, I'm not the whore. You're the one paying me with sex so what does that make you?" Emma asked, delightfully confused and excited.

Regina licked her lips and sighed, this meeting was going to be torture, and "I don't know, Ms. Swan, what does that make me?"

Emma leaned in close, letting her breath tousle the lock of hair above Regina's ear, "Happy."

Henry tried to fight sleep, but the Nyquil kicked in and Emma had to practically push him up the stairs. He got into his pajamas and brushed his teeth on autopilot and flopped into bed where Emma dutifully rubbed Vick's Vaporub on his chest as Regina had instructed.

"'Night Henry. Hope you feel better in the morning," Emma whispered, kissing his forehead and shutting his door tightly behind her. Henry would not be waking up for the next 8 hours; that Emma could count on.

She was feeling so mischievous and so very, very horny, she had planned on setting Regina up for a shock ever since she received her reluctant call asking her babysit. It had become a little game of sexual one upping the other to see what they could do to surprise each other. For instance, recently Regina had called Emma to her office in the middle of the afternoon for an urgent meeting, which turned out to be a booty call for rough desk sex. For Emma's part, she lured Regina out to the sight of Henry's old castle under the pretense that there was something she needed to see. However, it was more something she needed to experience: sex on the hood of Emma's patrol car.

It was a fun game, and Emma had every intention of taking advantage of the situation tonight. As Emma had hoped and expected, she noticed the telltale glint in Regina's eyes before she left, indicating that she was going to be game for anything Emma came up with. This whole babysitting scenario was too good for Emma to pass up. She had brought along a change of clothes and a DVD. She went into the den and locked the door behind her to get ready.

_1…2….3…exhale _Regina thought to herself as she let out the deep breath she was holding. She had resorted to breath exercises to keep herself calm throughout the annoying and mind numbing meeting. Alas, her mind kept wandering to all the things she wanted to do to Emma just as soon as she got home.

After what seemed like an eternity, she sounded the gavel for the final time and said the words, "meeting adjourned," a little too gleefully, but she didn't care. She stopped for no one, putting blinders on as she raced out to her car and sped home. She had only been gone for two hours, but it was two hours lost that she could have spent fucking Emma.

When she pushed the key into the front door, she was met with complete darkness and complete silence. She threw down her purse and keys and glided from room to room looking for Emma. She noticed first, that the pot of chicken noodle soup she had made for Henry was still out, and the bowls still on the table. She went upstairs, opening Henry's door she heard his rattily, but steady breathing signaling he was peacefully asleep. Next she automatically went to her bedroom to take off her clothes, but remembered Emma's request that she leave them on, and turned to go back downstairs. Where was Ms. Swan hiding?

She spotted a blue glow under the door to the den and realized Emma was in there watching TV. She turned the handle and was surprised to find that the door was locked. Instead of knocking she went to get her keys.

Emma heard the doorknob rattle, and knew it would just be a moment before Regina let herself in to find her. She pulled her short school girl skirt up higher, tightened her pigtails, and made sure her white blouse was half unbuttoned and tied around her midriff (cliché, yes, but just to see the look on Regina's face was so worth it) She turned the volume up slightly on the film she had brought to watch, and spread her legs wide, propping one up on the coffee table.

Regina was looking down at the door lock when she entered, so it took her a minute to register that Emma was in her den watching porn. She blinked rapidly as she took in the details of a desk, chalkboard and a very sexy teacher in a skirt suit, leaning over a female student with huge fake breasts barely contained in her parody of a school uniform. It wasn't until she crossed the room to see over the back of the couch that her throat when dry and she stopped dead in her tracks.

Emma had her head thrown back, eyes closed, lips parted. Her hair was done in pigtails, wearing a very similar outfit to the girl in the video, but best of all her legs were spread and her hand was rubbing a languid pace between her thighs.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked in astonishment, her unused voice coming out much louder and deeper than she expected, startling herself and Emma.

"Oh, you caught me!" Emma said in mock surprise, but kept her hand ensconced firmly in place.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Regina/Emma  
Rating: NC-17, Smut, strap-on sex

Disclaimer: These characters are not my creative property

Summary: Something smutty: sex with the babysitter.

A/N: Kinda long, kinda weird. Why is it so unfair that something that takes 5 hours to write only takes 10 minutes to read?

Regina walked around the couch to sit beside Emma, her face displaying a mix of arousal and curiosity. Emma was openly staring at her while she touched herself, hand moving beneath her pink panties, causing a flare of lust to rise within Regina. Her fingers itched to touch her; she started to move seamlessly from the couch to the floor, intending to go down on Emma right that very second.

"Wait! Aren't you going to punish me for touching myself?" Emma stopped her in place, while using a tone far higher and more childish than her natural voice. The tone also suggested she _wanted_ Regina to punish her, but also conveyed a touch of fear. Emma wasn't a good actress by any means, but she wasn't trying to win an Oscar; she was trying to create an exciting little play. She had a certain _thing _with the idea of authority and power, and she was hinging her bets on the belief that Regina had a complementary kink that would make for some amazing sex.

The problem became obvious as Regina just looked from her to the TV, and back. Regina didn't get it. She, (apparently), wasn't familiar with "Daddy Fucks the Babysitter" porn, and was confused on her crucial role as 'daddy' in this scenario.

"And what would you have me do then?" Regina was killing the mood. She was supposed to take control: slap her around a little, tell her she was naughty, and put her in her place before fucking her until she couldn't walk.

Then do it all again.

Regina's attention turned to the cracking sounds coming from the porn still playing on TV. The 'teacher' had her 'student' bent over the desk and was spanking her ass hard, while reprimanding her for being a dirty_, whack_ bad_, whack_ slutty_,whack_ slut_,whack_ slut….

Emma lifted her eyebrows in hope that Regina would get it, but as they watched a little more of the porn it just got worse. Regina was sitting on the very edge of the couch, her hands gripping the cushion like she was about to launch herself off and flee into the night. Emma was still reclined, but she had withdrawn her fingers, and now her only source of pleasure was from studying Regina while she watched the obscenity on screen. It was like she'd never seen anything like it before, and then Emma considered the possibility that she hadn't.

The 'teacher' had undone her blazer and her gargantuan breasts protruded unnaturally from her chest. The 'student' had flipped onto her back on the desk. One leg, (iced with a girlish lace-trimmed white sock, and not so girlish, 6 inch stripper heels,) touched the floor, while the other dangled uncomfortably to the side, spread wide to give the camera a good viewing angle of her hairless pussy. The 'teacher' knelt down and started flicking at the other girl's clit with her exceptionally long fingernails. Regina grimaced, trying to look away, but finding she couldn't. That looked painful and fake and….oddly fascinating.

Regina had believed, (for an embarrassingly long time) that television was just this world's version of her magic mirror, and everything that displayed on the screen was actually happening somewhere in the world. That illusion was shattered the first time she saw something 'magical' or 'impossible' happen on screen. All of it was fake and that realization had caused Regina to lose interest. Fake: just like this very dirty, very graphic film that Emma had brought into her home.

"Do you want me to do that to your..._body_?" Regina asked a slight hint of disgust and apprehension in her tone. The 'teacher' had her tongue stuck straight out, and was now sharply stabbing at the 'student's' clit. The student was moaning loudly with every pointy thrust despite how painful and non-pleasurable it looked.

Emma sighed again, dropping her school girl act, "Um, so Regina…you've never watched porn before ever?"

Regina thought about it briefly, recalling a steamy Lifetime movie she had watched once which featured a few scenes she found particularly arousing, but there hadn't even been any nudity in that.

"No, I suppose I haven't, if _this_ is the type of film you're referring to," Regina replied gesturing at the TV as the porn continued to go on and on. The cheesy music, bad sound and loud moaning caused Emma to cringe. Now she just felt ridiculous.

Emma had assumed Regina- assumed pretty much everyone- would have seen porn at some point. She shivered thinking back to her and Regina's past sexual encounters; Regina was so raw and emotional: moving on instinct, taking and giving pleasure freely and wildly. It was hot and sensual, and absolutely nothing like the calculated moans, gurgles and lip smacks found in porn.

Emma snatched the remote and turned off the TV, leaving them in near darkness and complete quiet. She stood up to retrieve the DVD and put it back in her backpack. She was feeling embarrassed and thought perhaps she should just go rather than do more damage to her and Regina's tumultuous relationship.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Regina broke the silence when she realized Emma was gathering her things.

"I thought you'd like this _porn _thing, but obviously it was stupid so I'm just going to go home…"

"Oh, no, I don't think so, Ms. Swan. Not after I just sat through two hours of droning at a pointless meeting, and thought of nothing but touching you the entire time. Do you have any idea what kind of torture that was? You are staying right here or accompanying me to my bedroom, but you are most definitely not leaving tonight," Regina spoke decisively and coolly; her tone was not to be argued with.

Regina couldn't see it, but Emma was smiling from ear to ear, "So what were you thinking about doing with me while you were sitting in that meeting?"

"I think you know, but how about you let me show you?" Regina asked, her voice remaining calm, but now Emma detected a hint of desperation.

"I want to talk about it first," Emma knew she was treading dangerously. They rarely talked during sex or about sex, but Emma wanted to _know_ rather than just guess that what she was doing pleased Regina. Especially, after being so off base tonight.

"Can I tell you something?" Emma asked sheepishly, using her baby acting voice again. Still holding her backpack she placed it next to Regina on the couch, and Regina sat back regarding her with impatience. Emma had a contingency plan in her backpack, but she wanted to warm Regina up to the idea before she sprung it on her. Slowly she lowered her butt to Regina's lap, sitting back, relaxing against her. Regina eagerly wrapped her arms around Emma as they settled deep into the cushions.

"This is better," Regina mumbled resting her head on Emma's shoulder, blowing gently on the flyaway hairs that had fallen out from Emma's pigtails, and kissing her neck and shoulder softly. She let her hands roam over Emma's sides, down her front, and over her thighs, basking in the heavy, warm, pleasant weight of her body on top of her.

"I already came while you were at your meeting. I was thinking about you, and I couldn't help myself...I mean, I kind of did _help_ myself… I touched my pussy and watched that video. imagining you and me the whole time," Emma breathed out her confession in a rush, starting to squirm and wriggle her ass against Regina's lap, hoping it would have the desired effect.

"You did?" Regina asked amazed, her senses felt numbed and alive at the same time as she became more and more aroused.

"Yeah, I thought about the sexy way you look up at me when you suck my nipples and lick me. Hmm, when you put me on my hands and knees and fuck me from behind…. your fingers and your hips…" Emma trailed off her head lolling to the side, and mouth opening in a silent gasp as Regina sucked and bit at her neck between her own labored breaths. She unbuttoned Emma's blouse and raked the skirt up, running a hand over her stomach and down over her panties.

"I love fucking you like that," Regina confessed, looking down Emma's body at her hand poised over her mound. On impulse, Regina slapped her pussy lightly, and Emma opened her legs wider.

"Do that again. I like it, no flicking though," Emma teased pushing back into the touch.

Regina slapped a bit harder, and then pressed her fingers down applying a bit of pressure, and using the wet cotton of her underwear to rub lazy circles over her clit. Usually, their encounters were rushed and frantic, but tonight, despite their rising need, they were in no hurry. For a long moment, they both stayed quiet, the dark and quiet atmosphere inciting more intimacy than they were used to.

Regina slipped her hand inside Emma's panties, immediately seeking the heat and wetness, and gathering it on her fingers. She was delighted to find her marvelously swollen and ready. Emma gripped at Regina's sides almost flinching as Regina swiped over her clit with no barrier.

"Spank me…please?" Emma was afraid her abrupt request would turn Regina off, but she simply slipped her hand out of Emma's panties and helped her up to twist over and lay across her lap. Emma lay down, folding her arms under her head and turned to the side, while Regina pulled up the damned pleated skirt again. She chuckled at Emma's ability to find the trashiest clothing in existence, noticing that on the ass of her panties the words: "You Want Me" were written in white block letters.

Regina brought her hand down hard and without warning, which excited Emma to no end. Regina was surprised to find that she liked the feeling more than she thought she would, and struggled to wrestle the stupid underwear down to Emma's thighs so she could get at her bare ass. She struck again. Emma cried out sharply in pleasure at the lovely sting, and reverberation of her ass jiggling.

"Oh," Regina said as realization hit her. She loved how responsive Emma was to her touch; no matter what she did she got a lovely reaction and the sound Emma made when she was spanked was music to her ears. She started pummeling her, letting her hand come down harder, heavier and faster, as Emma kicked her legs ineffectually in an instinctive effort to get away.

Finally, when her hand ached, Regina stopped, bending over to kiss each reddened cheek, petting her to sooth. Emma was blissed out from endorphins, and she remembered the toy she wanted to present to Regina that was sitting ready to go in her backpack.

"Thank you, that was just what I needed," Emma spoke as if she had just gotten a back massage or a good meal. As she got up, she noticed that Regina had her thighs clenched tightly together, her face was flushed, signaling that she needed to come soon.

Emma stood up, kicked off her panties and pulled off her shirt while Regina stared at her. She reached forward taking Regina's hands to pull her to her feet, and thanked God that she was familiar with Regina's skirt. It was too tight to pull off; Emma had discovered that fact before. She found the tiny clasp on the side of her waist and unfastened it, and then pulled down the zipper. When the two halves parted the skirt easily slipped off of her hips and pooled on the floor. Regina removed her suit jacket, while Emma unbuttoned her shirt. Regina hadn't complained, but she was extremely relieved to get out of her clothes.

They finally kissed, finding each other's mouths enthusiastically. They fell back down to the couch, and that's when Emma reached into her bag and pulled out the huge crystal blue dildo and black panty-style harness out and casually sat them in Regina's lap. Emma had heard Regina mutter about wishing she had a cock when she was fucking her before. Emma wasn't even sure Regina realized she was saying it out loud, but was hoping beyond hope, she'd be on board with this.

Regina felt the dildo land in her lap, and still busy kissing Emma, didn't look down, but closed her hand around the hard yet pliant phallus. She broke away and looked at it, her eyes widening as she stared at Emma in disbelief.

"Please?" Emma tried pleadingly, stroking Regina's cheeks as she asked.

Regina licked her lips in consideration, she was beyond aroused and looking at the dildo, finding it heavier and larger than she had imagined one would be her only thought was to wonder if Emma could actually take all of it. She wanted to waste no time in finding out. Like porn, she was familiar with the concept of a strap on, but had never actually used one. In many ways Regina was quite innocent to the fetishes and vices of the real world, but she was ready and willing to try anything.

"Help me get it on," Regina said, standing up, and pulling off her panties, she reached for the black stretchy ones noticing all the straps and rings, hoping Emma knew how to get it on.

"One second, I just want to do something real quick," Emma explained dropping to her knees in front of Regina's newly exposed pussy. She nudged her legs apart with her face and lapped at her pussy, cleaning up the abundant wetness while Regina gripped her shoulder with one hand and tangled the other in hair. Her knees almost buckled as Emma licked up and down so slowly and thoroughly she got her right on the edge and then pulled away. Emma intended to make Regina so sensitive that just rocking into the base of the dildo would be enough to get her off.

Regina felt even more impatient and agitated. Her mouth salivated as Emma helped her into the contraption. The harness/panties were extremely tight and Emma wedged the dildo down and through the hole in front. She pulled the straps through the rings making sure it was securely in place, while Regina looked down in awe at her new blue cock standing large and proud. Once fastened, Emma didn't give Regina a chance to even process what was happening. She promptly dropped to her knees and started to suck the cock: pulsing her lips around it, teasing it as she was exciting a real one. Regina couldn't tear her eyes away. She met Emma's twinkling eyes, staring at each other. Each bob of her head sent waves of pleasure directly to her clit.

Emma let the toy drop from her mouth and crawled back onto the couch, pushing her face into the back and lifting her ass into the air. Regina felt like it was Christmas morning and Santa had just delivered everything on her list and more. She let the dildo sit onto of Emma's ass while she leaned forward groping her hanging breasts and running her hands down her sides. Emma was breathing in and out quickly, her body trembling with need. Regina grabbed at her hips guiding, positioning her ass directly in front of her. She slipped her finger inside Emma, applying pressure all around her entrance.

"I'm ready," Emma uttered with effort her skin flushed, a shine of sweat causing her muscled back to practically glow. Regina guided the head of the cock toward her pussy, rubbed it up and down her slit, and then slid the head into her pussy slowly. Emma licked her lips and held her breath in anticipation. Regina took her time inching into her, partially afraid she would hurt her, but Emma was adjusting nicely to the large cock and urging her in by pushing her hips back insistently. Meeting just a light resistance Regina pushed in all of the way, amazed at the glorious feeling and the stunning visual of Emma's pussy wrapped around the dildo.

Emma moaned when she felt Regina's own hips brush against her ass. She felt so full, her inner muscles spasming and gripping tightly around it. Regina pulled out slightly and pushed in again, jostling the base nicely against her own clit. She liked that so much she did it again and again. Judging from the way Emma was tossing her head and humping erratically against her, she liked it too. Regina gathered Emma's pigtails in her left hand, tugging at her hair. Emma reached down and sought out her own clit as Regina pumped into her. It wasn't going to take but another minute before she would come, already feeling the trembling jerks that signaled her impending climax.

"God, this is perfect!" Regina cried as she lost all sense of rhythm and control fucked Emma wildly, reveling in the heated skin beneath her fingers. Plunging into Emma and slapping at her ass between holding onto her hips, and scrambling for something to ground her for fear of collapsing or floating off into space. Her vision darkened as she heard Emma start to cum, pushing in and out a few more times, rubbing her slick clit wantonly against the dildo she let her own orgasm rock her body, and slumped over Emma's back, licking at her salty shoulder blades, clinging to the strong sensations she was experiencing.

After a long moment of stillness, Regina stood up on shaky legs, sadly pulling out of Emma and turning to fall back onto the couch. She looked down in wonder at the glaze of cum now coating the cock. Emma happily leaned up to kiss her sweetly in thanks and then for added show, cleaned her own cum off of the cock letting her pink tongue dart out in long slow licks up and down the shaft.

Regina crossed her arm over her face in exhaustion. Her mind was reeling from the experience. Emma crawled back up her body and rested her head on Regina's chest, wrapping her arms around her waist; she let her eyes slip shut feeling satisfied and sleepy. She rambled just barely loud enough for Regina to hear through the sound of blood pounding through her ears, "Totally worth it. I'll_ babysit_ for you anytime…all day…every day…mmm, whenever you need it…"


End file.
